


Clone Boy

by RedxRobin



Series: Timkon Future AU [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Clones, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Porn With Plot, Quick Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: It's the future. Bart Allen, who by now goes by Mercury, is a lonely single father who feels left out with his friends pairing up without him. That's all about to change when he investigates a CADMUS lab in Central City, and who he finds there.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Timkon Future AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688755
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this addition to my future-verse, this time focusing on Bart. I just feel super satisfied that I was able to get both timkon and bartkon together without interfering with the other.

It started as a regular patrol for Bart. A lonely night in Central City spent running around, zig-zagging in a blue and white blur. He had it all to himself while Wally was off-world for a special League mission, and the Rogues laid off as soon as they heard that news. They’re a bizarre lot with a strange sense of loyalism. Can’t say the same for some low-life thieves and gang members stirring trouble at banks and jewelry stores. Central City was not like Gotham in the slightest, but some days it sure did feel like it. 

Bart was an adult now, a hero in his own right. Taking up the name Mercury a few years prior in honour of Max, at least made him feel like himself and more confident within. He just lived to run at the speed of light, a new tight white costume with a blue blur trail behind him, messy brown hair moving in all directions, determined but joyful eyes underneath the red goggles, and a cheeky grin. It wasn’t hard to see why Central City was in love with him, almost as much as Wally as the Flash. 

  
But often, he just felt like he was missing that special something. Or special someone. He’s been to at least 3 sets of weddings and watched his best friends and teammates pair up for life, himself feeling like the eternal 5th wheel. He wasn’t looking forward to going home to sleep in a bed alone again. And even more, he didn’t plan on being a struggling single father. Going through relationships like wildfire still didn’t affect his energetic outlook, but raising his daughter from one uneventful one-night stand by himself is tough for any hero. No one has clicked with him like he was with his best friends, and probably no one will. He just didn’t get it. 

Snapping out of his internal thoughts, he heard a black truck go over a speed hump a block away, in between two cars escorting it. Bart frowned mid-second, and wheeled around to quietly follow. Zig-zagging between covers, he trailed the suspicious looking van all the way to the CADMUS facility by the docks. Not as big or locked down as the one in Metropolis. But no one drives black trucks around into that place without raising eyebrows. He zoomed in between covers of the loading bay, a white spandex suit not exactly being the best camouflage but he managed to not get seen so far. The men slowly unloaded the truck, but it was only a tall covered crate on a trolley that rolled out. It might’ve been supplies, but those men were armed. Definitely not spare desk chairs or something mundane for the office. 

Phasing through walls and moving between blinks, shocking cameras as he went, Bart followed the men with the large crate through the cold grey halls of the facility. It probably wasn’t allowed for a local superhero to be snooping around. But he had to know, this company’s reputation is already stained deep. The men opened a large door with way too many locks on it, one that Bart easily phased through once they came back out 10 minutes later, minus the crate. Upon entering the room, he found a pair of scientists with their backs to him, looking at stats on a screen. Even stranger, was that they were studying a buff man floating unconscious in a tube. The surrounding computers also read similar stats and conditions, but a fine enough distraction for him. 

“Heyyy, guys. Sorry to interrupt but pretty sure what you’re doing is illegal” Bart commented and the scientists turned around in shock “So either you shut whatever this is down, or it’s gonna be me” 

One of the scientists reached for a button on the control panel and in a second, Bart rushed over to quickly knock out the scientists, slamming their heads together. He hoped not too fast to not completely shatter their skulls. He tied them up with mouse cords, and zipped over to the tube. Through the glass, the man looked calm while unconscious, luckily dressed in tight black trunks with tubes attached on his body. When he got a good look of his face, what he saw made him step back in shock. 

“C-Conner?” he gasped, getting in closer to make sure. It really was Conner, or at least Conner’s face and Conner’s body. Just with longer hair like he used to wear it when he was a teen, and in a tube. So many questions went off in Bart’s head. Mainly how and why another Conner was stuck in a tube, and how he was gonna get him out of here. He zoomed to the controls and locked the door. The screen read: DNA COPY: SUPERMAN II V4, followed by what seemed to be stable conditions like a hospital. He scanned everything on the control panel, trying to quickly study it. “Why don’t they label these things? I could blow up the building and not know it” he muttered to himself.

Taking a chance, he spotted the dials that weren’t on 0 and turned them down. The water drained from the tube in an instant, and the very heavy Conner clone was left in the harness. He did see an open label, and immediately pressed to open the sliding glass door. Zipping back over, he reached in and vibrated his hand to snap the tubes and the harness. But immediately regretted it when the buff body fall on top of him to the hard floor. 

“Ow… Uh, ok big guy, please get off me before you break something- that I can’t heal“ The clone stirred as Bart managed to shove him off himself and rolled on his back. Up close it was undeniably Conner, but the Conner he knows has shorter hair and is in Smallville with Tim and their kids. And that Conner would very much like to know why there’s an almost naked clone of him in Central City. But for now, he just had to get him out. The clone stirred and Bart helped him sit up. 

“Ughhh, where- where am I?” the clone murmured, rubbing his eyes. His voice was the same as Conner’s if not raspier. Bart smiled in relief as he spoke, weak from however long he’s been unconscious in the tube for. He was surprised he managed to not set off the alarms by now. 

“Hey! Shhh shhh, you’re ok dude, try to be calm. In, out, in, out” Bart said back softly, as the clone miraculously obeyed and breathed a steady pace, before blinking his blue eyes open. He adjusted to his surroundings and looked at the man beside him, eyes then looking confused. 

“Bart?” he asked when his view came into focus “What are you wearing?” Now Bart was confused. 

“You- you know me?” he replied

“I do…. I think? Somehow?” the clone murmured, voice still tired “Like, I think I’d remember a skinny dude in a skintight white Flash cosplay or whatever” Bart snorted. That sounded like something Conner would say. But now he was just looking at his suit up and down, 

“It’s my suit. Mercury? Heard of it?” Bart asked, but the clone just looked weirded out “Ok, what do you remember?” 

“Fogginess mainly, and water in my eyes” The clone replied, seems he’s getting more comfortable with talking now his voice is clearer. He looked at the tube he was just in.   
“Why- why the hell was I in there?” 

“Ummm, not sure about that, uh, Kon?” Bart asked, might as well see if he knows his own name. 

“Yeah? That IS my name, right? Bart?” Kon replied as if it was obvious. 

“Yeah! Just checking, that’s all” said Bart awkwardly “So uh, Kon…. don’t freak out…. but you’re a clone” Kon just looked at him if there was more. 

“Yeah? No shit dude, Superman and Lex Luthor, right?” Kon replied bluntly. That didn’t really sound like Conner, but more teenage Conner “How do I know that? Wait, please tell me I’m not bald or a ginger” he desperately reached for his damp black hair and sighed with relief. 

“Okayy, memories more foggy than I thought…” said Bart “First, neither” Kon grinned “And, uh, not exactly, I think. You just look like a clone of a 32 year old, half-kryptonian/half-human clone? So that kinda makes you a double clone... Clone squared?” 

“Clone squared? So, I’m a clone of the actual Kon?” Kon repeated, mulling it over big time “What the fuck?” 

“Well, he goes by Conner, but I’ll call you Kon to make it different” said Bart “Your hair’s longer too, it’s like how it was years ago, just on a buffer mature body” Kon eyes widened and he looked down. 

“Damn, look at me” Kon said as he looked at himself, flexing his muscles. Even Bart couldn’t say anything as he watched. He was still damp from the tube and he couldn’t keep his eyes away.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re hot- or rather Conner’s hot- or rather he used to be- besides the point!” he snapped himself out of staring, trying to recover. Real subtle “We gotta get you outta here. Security could come” he said urgently, zipping over to the storage closet to collect baggy clothes that looked like a prison jumpsuit “Put this on, or not… I don’t mind, just whatever” Kon took the clothes and quickly put them on as Bart thought of a way to get them out. 

“What’s the plan, uh, Mercury?” Kon asked once he was done. 

“Ok, so you’re probably not as fast as actual Conner, so we’re gonna have to get out the semi hard way” Bart replied 

“Heh, semi hard” Kon snickered, eyebrows bouncing “Sure looks like it” 

“Focus, Kon! Do you wanna get put back in there?” Bart threatened, while blushing “We just need to open the door and try to go out four sets of hallways with as little security as possible. I can shock the cameras and knock out guards easy peasy but you gotta keep up” 

“Sure, just get us out of here” Kon replied with a nod. Bart nodded back and zipped over to unlock the door. As soon as it was open and the coast was clear, Bart and Kon ran down the hallway, zapping cameras and Bart knocking out security as they went. They made it to the last hallway with much more ease than expected. They weren’t prepared for the Flash-level opposition, or any it seemed like. The last door was in sight, and it slammed shut before they could reach it. The alarms started going off. 

“So much for recon” Bart groaned as he reached the keypad, one with letters AND numbers “Damn it, wish Robin was here to hack this open”. He could try 100’s of combos in what would take 5. He quickly made it to attempt 345, before he hears the sound of the door getting ripped apart. He turned to see Kon pulling it open by his bare hands, barely a struggle on his face. It slid open and he turned to Bart with a satisfied smirk. 

“Easy peasy” he imitated, and Bart frowned at him. 

“Ok, smartass, wait five seconds and there would’ve been less scratches” Bart replied, running out to meet the empty loading bay. Kon closed the door shut behind them “So TTK, I assume?” 

“I guess, don’t see why it’s anything different” Kon said as he shrugged casually as they continued to run “But it’s still foggy, like how do I crush something from a distance?” 

“I don’t know, but can you at least make yourself lighter?” Bart asked, trying to keep an ear out for more security to pummel. They stopped and Kon looked at his bare feet to focus. He slowly lifted himself off the ground by a few inches. Bart nodded and grabbed hold of him “Good enough, hang on tight” 

“Wait, why- wahhhhhhh!!!” Bart zoomed forward, carrying the floating Kon out of the hanger bay without a moment's notice. 

The blue blur skated across Central City, zig zagging till they reached the suburbs. At last he came to a stop in Bart’s backyard, and Kon fell to the ground in a daze, hair a mess. 

“Ooops, sorry about that, dude” Bart apologised, scratching his neck and cringing “Probably not the best to go on a roller coaster after you just woke-“ Kon puffed his cheeks out and threw up on the ground to the side “-up. Gross. Okayyy, Let’s get you cleaned up, and warm and fed and all that”. He helped Kon up and guided him to the door. He sat him down on the sofa of the homely living room, before going to the kitchen and back in a second with a filled up drinker bottle. 

“Thanks man” said Kon, taking a big scull to help his head “Still need to get used to that, thought I was” 

“Your memories must be, but not your body” Bart replied, sitting down “So, welcome to my home. I’ll set the spare bedroom up for ya, just be warned, I do have a daughter living here too, so…” 

“Wait? Daughter?” Kon gasped as he choked on his water “Bart Allen got laid?” 

“That’s a shock to you?” Bart replied, thinking he would’ve already knew that “But it was just a one night thing, totally blew out of proportion. But it’s fine now, she’s the greatest. She’s also not supposed to see your face, got it?” 

“Wait, why-“ 

“Dad? What are you doing? Who’s that? Why’s he dressed as some weird skydiver?” Bart zoomed over to grab a blanket and covered Kon’s head and acted casual. There standing there was his 14 year old daughter, wrapped in a blanket and looking like a tired mess. Her wavy brown hair was sticking in all directions above her ears, much like her dad. 

“Oh! Hi sweetie. Uhh, just a friend...who lost his clothes” Bart replied with an awkward smile, as Trixie wandered over to him for a hug “Missed ya today” 

“You too, dad” she replied before more questions “Is he a super friend? One I know? Cool powers or lame?” 

“Oh uh, definitely cool. He’s just new-ish to the game. Hence the clothing incident, so he’s gonna be staying here till he rests up, ok?” said Bart, desperately trying to find a way out. Trixie still seemed curious “Uh, school night! Off to bed!” 

“Dad, it’s Saturday, and it’s barely 7:30” Trixie replied casually, pointing to the clock. 

“Oh, right. Well, carry on with leftovers” said Bart “I’m gonna go get my friend a shower” Trixie nodded, and let Bart kiss her head. After a hair ruffle, she zoomed into the kitchen and Kon turned to Bart. 

“Can I take this stupid cloak off now?” he asked bluntly

“Not yet, until the shower!” Bart replied, and Kon groaned. 

“Again, why exactly?” he asked, and Bart could sense the eye roll 

“Cause you look almost identical to Superman!” Bart replied in a whisper “Or, Conner Wayne-Kent. She’s seen Superman before, so if she sees you, recognises you, nothing will stop her from blabbing to her friends, and it'll get to Conner and I gotta explain to Superman why I have a clone of his in my house! Then I gotta explain why Lex Luthor or whoever made you!” 

“Ok dude, chillax max. No face, got it” said Kon, throwing a lazy thumbs up “Are you gonna tell though? Look, I’m not really an under house arrest guy, or under blanket guy. You can’t hide this face” Bart grimaced to himself, he hadn’t thought that far ahead. 

“Working on it, Henry Cavill’s stunt double. Just need to figure it out” he replied, helping Kon up who by then recovered from his motion sickness, and Bart guided him up the stairs to the bedrooms. Passing down the doors, they made it to the bathroom, and Kon immediately took of the blanket “You know how to use a shower right?” 

“Dude, I know how to function as a person. Like it’s no biggie” said Kon offended. 

“Coming from you…” Bart murmured, sneaking a glance of the buff form. 

“I heard that” Kon replied “It’s just the itty bitty details that are all messy” He took off the jumpsuit and it fell in a pile at his feet. Bart couldn’t help but gulp at the back muscles. It was stupid, he thought. It’s his best friend’s body. His best friend, that he couldn’t deny, was ridiculously attractive. Even if it wasn’t so much now to him after so long. This felt different. He stammered as Kon reached for the waistband of his weird black trunks and walked out “Aren’t you gonna stay?” Kon asked casually, turning and giving him a wink.

“Uh, w-well, maybe. I gotta run and get you clothes, that's not those ones. You know, since mine definitely won’t fit” Bart replied uncharacteristically sheepish “Any suggestions?” 

“T-shirts, sweatpants, ripped jeans, boxers or boxer briefs, converse shoes or boots, and if you find a leather jacket, take it” Kon listed on his fingers, and Bart had it memorised and immediately wrote it on his phone. 

“Sure thing” he said “B R B” and with that he zoomed back to his room for clothes and back out the door for Kon’s. 

—-

Bart returned a mere 20 minutes later, getting almost everything on Kon’s list in XL, besides the leather jacket. He’ll probably have to pry or buy one off Conner. When he reentered the hallway, Kon was still in the bathroom but no water running so must be done with the shower. 

“Ok back, are you decent?” Bart called through the door, and a second later it opened to a damp and shirtless Kon in a towel. A towel that he somehow managed to look small on him. Bart gulped and handed one large bag of clothes “Here you go” 

“Thanks dude” said Kon as he looked through the stuff. 

“No prob, uh, there’s no leather jacket fyi, gotta deal with a hoodie” Bart replied as casually as he could and Kon sighed in disappointment. 

“It’s cool, I’ll just get one eventually. Thanks” he said slowly before closing the door. Bart sighed and went off to his bedroom to put his suit away. Changing into comfortable chill sweats, it only tool a couple minutes later for the bathroom door to reopen. Kon came back just in a t-shirt and boxer briefs. Bart vibrated slightly on reaction and bit his lip. 

“Those fit good” he said as calmly as possible “Got XL in everything for ya, buffy. Uh, what about pants?” 

“It’s too warm, and I wanna sleep anyway” Kon replied, letting out a yawn “Still so tired” 

“Oh ok, well, spare bedroom is… here” Bart said as he led him down the hall again to the door next to the bathroom “I’ll send food up after a while, ok?” 

“Suit yourself” Kon replied, walking into the decently furnished generic spare bedroom. Bart nodded and turned to leave “Bart” he looked at Kon who smiled “Thank you” Bart smiled back at him warmly. 

“Anything for a friend” he said happily “Good night” Kon nodded and Bart closed the door behind him. He walked back downstairs and saw Trixie sitting there, waiting with her bowl of leftover pasta done. 

“A Superman clone? Why do you have a Superman clone with you?” she asked with a smile. Bart’s jaw dropped and all efforts to play it cool were lost. 

“What? How’d you know, missy? Was it that obvious?” Bart demanded, crossing his arms trying to be stern with her. 

“Duh, I was watching behind your back, saw his face” Trixie replied, proud of herself “The hair and attitude may be weird, but I’ve been over to Superman's place for more than 5 seconds to remember what his dad looks like” Bart sighed and looked at the roof. His whole thinking plan went out the window. 

“Look, Trix, I’m still trying to figure out how to bring it up to Superman, so do not mention it to anyone. Ok?” Trixie thought about it and nodded. 

“Ok. But why so secret, dad?” she asked curiously “There’s like, alternate Earth versions around” 

“Just he’ll be taken for investigation by the League, and Conner wouldn’t let him out of his sights” Bart replied. It was half true, he would be lying to say he wasn’t intrigued “I just wanna help him get used to life… again” 

“I see...” she said, thinking it over “About time I got another dad” 

“What?” Bart asked flabbergasted “What in this timeline are you on, child?” 

“I saw your face. You liiiike him” teased Trixie, grinning ear to ear. 

“That’s enough talk for you, missy, eat and go. To. Sleep” Bart replied defensively, zooming behind to collect her bowl and usher her upstairs. He sighed and zoomed to the kitchen, immediately sculling a soda. It was gonna be a long, to-be-decided amount of time. Whenever he tells Conner. 

* * *

  
_“We’re bringing you live from Metropolis, where the infamous Intergang leader, Bruno Manhime has just been arrested by the combined efforts of Superman, Superboy and Robin…”_

Kon and Trixie were watching the TV while Bart was busy trying to make a milkshake for the 3 of them (Being a speedster has its mundane benefits), when the news report came on. Kon and Trixie were well acquainted within the week they knew each other, and surprisingly Bart hasn’t heard from Conner about clones. Speak of the devil, the news footage showed Bruno Mannheim getting carried into a prison van, with footage of Conner (Superman) beating the crap out of his mech suit, while Jon (Superboy) and Tim (Robin) took care of the shapeshifter warriors with relative ease. Bart has never gotten what their whole deal was. 

“Show off” Kon muttered at the TV as Bart zoomed in with the cups filled with coffee shakes. 

“I think he’s amazing, he’s saved the world so many times” said Trixie with admiration “Are they gonna have kids dad? They'd be so lucky”

“Hey, I’m right here!” Bart cried as he handed her the shake “Lucky that wasn’t the one I spat in” 

“It’s ok dad, I meant they'd be lucky to have Superman AND Robin as his dads, but not as lucky as me” Trixie replied with a grin.

“Aww, aren’t you sweet” Kon cooed and ruffled the girl’s hair affectionately. Bart smiled at them bonding already. It’s like Kon just snapped into place like a magnet. 

“You haven’t seen her when you’re playing Mario Kart 20” Bart commented “She’s a monster with those 3 blue shells” 

“Maybe don’t come in first then and you won’t get hit” Trixie retorted and sipped her milkshake happily. 

“Just wait till I get one and you’re in first, missy” Bart said as he sat down. The news report kept going, showing Conner and Jon speaking to medics and Tim to the Science Police in the distance. Bart sighed and sipped the shake quickly.

“Wish you were down there?” Kon asked, to which Bart just shrugged. 

“Sorta, The Rogues keep things pretty interesting here. Tim and Conner just got along closer, and being married they’ve become basically a dynamic duo...” Bart replied, a brief pause following and he side-eyed Kon “Please don’t say I’m jealous cause I’m not, really, just wouldn’t mind something like that” Kon looked at him sympathetically and patted him on the back. 

“You’ll get there bud, someone will see you for the sexy stud you are” he said, adding a little rub into his pats. Bart desperately tried to control his semi in his pants as Kon let go to look back at the TV. He honestly felt dizzy.. He saw Trixie looking at him with a smirk.

“Yeah, well, I have Trix, Wally and Wallace around to keep me company, but… not the same” Bart replied, trying to get it on track again “So um, have you- have you decided what superhero name you’ll pick if you’ll go through?” 

“Not really, I guess that twink is Superboy so I don’t think I can have it” said Kon, sounding a little disappointed about it “I haven’t thought about it beyond that. Not that it would fit now, I mean look at me” 

“And you can’t pick Superman” Bart added, pointing to the footage of Conner “That one is a no-no, there can only be one” 

“True. How about… Ultraman?” Kon suggested, but was met with both pairs of eyes looking at him with concern. 

“Ah, no. That’s too many red flags hehe” Bart replied a little nervously. 

“Oh ok. Then… Superguy?” Kon asked, and honestly Ultraman sounded much better now. 

“Ooookay, let's leave the names for a bit, till you think of something not… cringe” Bart replied, getting up to collect the used glasses from the milkshakes “You should try to think of something that’s not just a variation of someone else, being a clone and all. Your own person” 

“Suit yourself, _Mercury_ ” said Kon with tease, but Bart screwed his face up. 

“Hey, it’s to honour Max!” he replied proudly as he bent over to collect Trixie’s glass “It’s one word, named after a god, dynamic, speed related. It’s not _Superguy_ ”

“Relax, dude. I was just playing” said Kon defensively with a chuckle, taking in the good view in front of him “I’ve seen your butt- your stuff! On the news, you’re pretty awesome, ya know” The Flashes were a lot more camera friendly nowadays, so it was no surprise Kon had seen the past few weeks worth of interviews. Still, it always made him happy to hear in person. 

“Really? Thanks” he replied “I mean, I do try my best, unless there’s scattered marbles” 

“You are my friend right?” Kon asked “Thought compliments were a given?” _Friend_. Bart guessed they could be called that. He did let him live with him and genuinely enjoyed the company. 

“Of course they are. Thanks” Bart replied, nodding in appreciation as he zipped to the kitchen, loaded the dishwasher and came back before the next sentence of the news finished. Still on the story about the Supers and Robin. Kon had his eyes glued on Superman and Robin, now talking off to the side. 

“Hope to join you out there soon, like them” he said, motioning to the screen “They seem to work well together”

“Yeah, I hope so too. We could always use more help still” Bart replied sitting back down “I mean, we’re definitely not Gotham but you’ll need something to do… after this whole, secret business is done”

“Always happy to give. Shame the press is missing all this...” said Kon getting up from the couch “I’ll finish the dishes anyway, as a start” he walked past the confused Bart, not before he gave him a shoulder pat and a hair ruffle on the way past. It made Bart vibrate instantly, but he was more shocked cause it was the first time Kon actually wanted to do chores. 

“Thanks...” he said and trailed off, but Kon just smirked at him. He looked back at the TV, now moved onto something about Kid Flash, Wallace West, and one of Nightwing and Wally’s twins teaming up downtown. He looked at Trixie who was smirking at him “What?”

“Nothin, stud” she replied in an impression, before looking back at the TV. Bart scoffed and went back to the TV and at the team up. He wondered what it’d be like, to have a Super around in Central City. And someone to help around the city, other than Trixie as Impulse. But all this thinking just made him wanna go out. 

“I’m gonna go for a run, you coming?” Bart asked his daughter, not exactly expecting company but he did enjoy her with him. 

“Nah, sorry dad. Pooped from yesterday’s YJ mission” Trixie replied in a sigh “I’ll just listen to some tunes in my room” 

“Suit yourself, Brb sweets” said Bart, leaning down to kiss her head, before zooming upstairs to quickly change into costume and back again. Kon just let out a catcall “I’m going for a run around, don’t burn the house down or I’ll ask Robin for some kryptonite” 

“Sure, I’ll see you on TV then” Kon replied, throwing a quick smile as he dried a mug, Bart swore he saw his eyes looking him up and down quickly. He threw it off as imagination for the more pressing matter: the tone of slight sadness in his voice. 

“I promise, we’ll go together when I talk to them… eventually” said Bart, scratching his neck “Try to think of a name in the meantime. Be back in a Flash” he pulled his goggles down and zoomed out the door in a blur. 

* * *

_Villains seriously gotta be running out of gimmicks._

Bart was kneeling behind a wall, occasionally poking his head out to observe the threat. SWAT teams were surrounding the area, but none would come close to catching this guy. Even if he is absurdly lame. He called himself… the Skunk. Releases toxic gas from wrist launchers while wearing a weird armour that had fur. And he decided to go attack the museum of modern science for a reason Bart wasn’t sure about, nor cared for. He was going down either way. 

“Man, why do I always get the weirdos? All the pros come out for Wally” Bart mumbled to himself. He didn’t bring his breather mask, and the gas was creeping further in the large room while the Skunk’s booming cackles were heard on the other side. Making a move to the indoor balcony, he zipped up the wall while Skunk was too busy smashing up some hamster wheel contraption. Bart tapped his goggles and what Robin called “Detective Vision” activated. He could see the thick gas moving forward from a device on Skunk’s back. A few hostages were trapped in a glass case, and SWAT were nowhere near the room. He just needed to get to him and-

“So what’s the plan?” Came a voice behind him.

“Gah!- Kon??” Bart turned off Detective Vision and the skeleton turned to Kon’s face. He was just wearing a blue Superman shirt with skinny jeans, something familar “What the fuck are you doing here? And why are you wearing Conner’s old uniform?” 

“What, this? I don’t own a costume and all of yours I can find are way too small” Kon replied with a shrug “I just saw on the news this lame-o is causing shit and I was bored, so I came down to help” 

“Ugh, but you could be seen by the press” Bart groaned, trying to be quiet “Ok, fine, one time playdate. I’m just trying to figure out how to get the gas out and knock the Skunk out” 

“Who the hell calls themselves the Skunk? Sounds like someone with a weird fart fetish” Kon snarked, and Bart snorted. Hopefully he didn’t hear that.

“I’ll have you know, the first time this guy showed up, it was one of those super creepy furry suits” Bart replied with a grin “So not far fetched, just at least now he’s kinda competent” 

“I can probably survive the gas, it’s not magic or Kryptonite right?” Kon asked

“No, but he can’t see you, remember?” Bart replied 

“You’re gonna have to stop worrying about your friends finding out about me” said Kon “You’re being really overprotective and not fun at all” Bart sighed, he was right but he couldn’t help it. 

“Sorry, but we’ll worry about it later, ok dude?” Bart replied “How’s your telekinesis?” 

“Seeing how I don’t get practice, this will be a first to see” said Kon “No offence, but I really don’t think I can collect the gas” 

“Conner can, I’m just trying to think basic” Bart replied, still observing the room. Skunk had moved on to the monologuing segment of his plan, something about stealing chemicals to nuke the city for revenge, or something along those lines. 

“I can just hit him really hard, or we crush the tin can on his back” Kon suggested, pounding his fist into his palm. 

“No I gotta disarm it, but after the gas, which is after trying to knock the sucker out or bind him somehow” Bart replied, still watching Skunks movements, still monologuing “We can only get the hostages free once the gas is clear, so listen to me very carefully- Kon? Where-“ Kon was down below sneaking up on Skunk “Oh fuck meeee” Bart sighed, rubbing his temple “Ok, plan: ‘think as I go along’ is now live” He stood up and twirled his arms around at supersonic pace, sucking the gas into a quick tornado. Skunk noticed and turned around, only to be met with Kon’s fist. 

“Lights out, Skunky!” he yelled, and Skunk grunted and was slammed into the wall, falling into a muddled heap. Kon ran over to him and ripped the device off his back as Bart tried his best to maintain the tornado. 

“Uh, Ba- Mercury? What do I do now?” Kon asked, scratching his head while looking at the metal device with a dozen buttons on the side. Bart on the other hand, was struggling with the gas tornado. 

“Ugh- It’s stolen STAR Labs tech, it should have a fail-safe or something!” he yelled back

“There’s a lot of buttons! None labelled” Kon replied “Are you sure I can’t just smash it?” 

“No! Try one that looks safe while I try to wash out the gas!” Bart shouted “Hurry up and go away, gas!” Kon looked over the buttons nervously, finger hovering over every button. 

“I guess this one-“ he said, pressing a big red one. The gas started pulsing out at an even faster pace, and Kon turned it off immediately “Nope…. How about, this?” he pressed another, but the gas turned noticeably blue and Kon felt a lot colder. He slammed the button again and cussed “Fuck, ugh! Can you hurry and fix this?!” he shouted up at Bart.

“This taking longer than it should, something with the chemicals is tough as hell! And my arms are really tired!” Bart grunted. Kon looked at the device that was still pumping gas, and all the buttons to press. Frustrated, he stood up. 

“Ugh, fuck it” he said, and lifted his heavy booted foot

“No wait!” Bart yelled, but Kon stomped on the device, smashing it like a pancake. It sent out an electric pulse that vaporised the gas, including inside Bart’s tornado. Bart let his arms drop and he sighed, exhausted. Kon looked up at him with a grin and a thumbs up, and Bart had to grin back. 

“Problem solved- oof!” none saw Skunk get back up and fire a concussive gas projectile at Kon. It hit him in the shoulder, and he grunted at the impact. . 

“Ya gonna pay fer what ya did to my pwans!” Skunk yelled at them in his ridiculous voice, preparing his wrist rockets for another shot. Kon just stood straight up again. 

“You call that a hit, stinkball? A real skunk could punch better” he said with a snicker, getting into a fighting position, fists at the ready. 

“Why you widdle-“ Skunk replied, but under the visor his eyes went wide “Sayyy, you look just like Superma-“ In a second, Skunk flew across the room, slamming into a pillar. A mini white tornado surrounded the dazed villain, and Bart emerged with a winning grin, armour at his feet and Skunk was just left unconscious in a singlet and boxers. 

“You just got…. owned!” Bart called out awkwardly, putting his hands on his hips heroically. 

“That wasn’t even a pun, dude” Kon commented with a smirk, but Bart just happily shrugged.The pair raced over to the locked cabinet of hostages and set them free. Kon more eager to greet “Citizens of the museum, you’re free! No need to push for autographs please, except for you lucky lady. You get first dibs” The young blonde girl just looked at him funny. 

“Superman? You look so different” she asked in an almost valley girl voice “I looooove it, can I feel your arms?” That was enough for Bart to audibly growl. 

“Oh yeah? Just experimenting with a new look. And as for my arms- hey!” Kon found himself in a blur of motion, before steadying himself and finding him and Bart on the museum roof. Bart looking extra annoyed “What gives, man? I was about to give that lady an autograph and a gun show”

“Remember, low profile for now” Bart replied “Then you can be reckless, get autographs from random chicks you don’t even know all you want!” 

“Someone’s salty they’re not getting it” said Kon nervously 

“Hey, I am not salty, I don’t even like salt on my fries!” Bart retorted defensivly “Just trying to keep it simple, stupid” 

“Look, I’m sorry, old habits die hard” Kon replied scratching his head “But I helped you anyway, I can do this hero thing with you. You just gotta live a little” Bart sighed and looked up at the sky.

“Well..... yeah. I guess you did a good job, despite the recklessness” Bart agreed, eventually forming a fond smile “....And you’re maybe right, I haven’t been feeling myself lately. I’m not so good with stress” 

“It’s cool dude, I get it” Kon replied, reaching over to rub Bart’s shoulder “I haven’t been feeling myself either, ya know. Bloody tactical telekinesis isn’t amazing. Like, I can lift things and I can sorta fly… that’s the dent I made on landing” he pointed to a few cracks on the concrete ground near them “I literally don’t know why, dude, but it’s not like riding a bike” 

“Hmmm, the only one I know who does is Superman, but that’s a no for now” Bart said, fingers on chin for thought “Has to be someway to unlock it”

“It better not be eating weird sushi again” Kon snickered, and Bart snorted. 

“Hey, I read the ingredients to a T and-“ he stopped himself and looked up at Kon with surprise “You remember that?” 

“Course, how could I forget that disgusting rainbow taste?” said Kon with a snort “But I’m not completely powerless, so no spiders or anything” 

“No, no. Definitely no spiders!” Bart giggled “Buuuut, I have been practicing my sushi recipes, so if you wanna try…” Kon just kept smirked at him “What?” 

“Nothin’. Just enjoying this” he replied “There’s something like the Bart I know. Still my favourite speedster” the way his voice went lower made Bart vibrate from grinning. He felt so unreasonably happy. 

“Y-yeah, still my favourite Superboy” Bart said grinning back “Just wait till we go on some whacky adventure or something like we used to”

“So you think we’re gonna hang like this soon? Go on some whacky adventures together?” Kon asked, a hopeful smile appearing on his face. It made Bart feel good, like he had a butterfly storm inside him. But he couldn’t, not yet. 

“Yeah, after I talk to Conner…” Bart replied, and Kon’s smile faulted “But I will soon, I promise! I really loved today, despite you being sorta reckless” 

“I hear ya, I hear ya” Kon muttered “So I guess I can’t stay for some more fun?” Bart sighed and shook his head. 

“Sorryyy, but I don’t want more people to see” Bart replied nervously, and Kon’s face returned to neutral “But I swear you will again” 

“Okie dokie then” Kon sighed “I’ll just be going home again, see ya soon Mercury. Have fun” Kon floated up to the sky and propelled forward to where Bart’s house was. Bart looked at him till he was out of sight. He felt panicked, heart racing faster than it should. He just felt heightened whenever he was around him, and now it was a heightened sense of anxiety. He wanted to make it up to him, get to see that smile again. Bart sighed, needed to clear his head. His head was then filled with the sound of police sirens racing past. He smiled, and zoomed off the roof to give chase. 

* * *

Bart was sitting alone at the Titans Tower living room, channel surfing lazily. It was a pretty lazy weekend, only a handful of the team were there, either training, studying or keeping to themselves. He was anxious about leaving Kon alone at his house on a weekend, and was honestly expecting him to show up on the news. Hence he was only switching between news stations. 

“How unlike you to only watch the news” came a familiar high nazely voice. Bart turned to Tim, all dressed in his red and black Robin costume as was the norm at the Tower “Thought you were watching cartoons so came to join” 

“Just checking up on stuff. Thought you would’ve been neck deep in cases right now” Bart replied as lazily as Tim sat down next to him “Well, neck deep for me. You’d be fully submerged” 

“A short joke? Something really is up with you” Tim said with a raised eyebrow “You wanna talk about it?” 

“Sorta, buuuuut you gotta excuse the vagueness” Bart replied, biting his tongue while trying to figure out how to explain vaguely “How’d you know you were in love with Conner?” 

“Ohhhh, you met someone?” Tim asked excitedly “Do I know them, per chance?” 

“You could say that…” Bart chuckled awkwardly. If only Tim knew. 

“Uhhh, well. It’s hard to pin point exactly” Tim continued to answer “I think it was like when he came back and said he believed in me about Bruce, but definitely around when he told me I was his Robin” Bart saw Tim blush and smile to himself “It was amazing, it just... hit me” 

“Yeah…” Bart agreed with a nod, reminiscing about Kon. Words ran in his mind over and over. They didn’t feel like much but they hit him. 

_“Still my favourite speedster”_

_“Y-yeah, still my favourite Superboy”_

“That sounds about right” Bart said softly, resting his chin on his knees up on the couch. 

“Best of luck to you, you really need someone to calm you down” Tim replied with a supportive shoulder rub, as Bart paused on one news station. One with the familiar shape of Conner rescuing some kids from a train crash “Oh turn it up quickly!” Tim pulled his feet up too, and was fanboying out big time witn the smile and love on his face. Bart too looked at the TV with appreciation, but for some reason he couldn’t get as excited. It was… odd. He’s moved past this Conner, the Conner he knew for 16 years. Nothing more than his best friend. But despite having the same face, it wasn’t him on his mind at that very moment “He’s so amazing, I can’t believe that’s my husband” said Tim happily, and Bart saw him unconsciously play with his wedding ring. Bart screwed his face up, Tim was always like this whenever Conner showed up on the news. He was used to it, but it did make him feel left out. 

“I’m gonna go check on what Nebula Man or Cassie’s doing, you clean up after you're done jerking off” Bart said as he got up from the couch. 

“Hey I am not! Just appreciating a handsome man” Tim whined “Hopefully the person you’re seeing does the same when you’re on the news” 

“Yeah, let’s hope. Thanks bud” Bart replied, before zooming off. 

* * *

“I’m bored” Kon sighed

“Shush” Bart replied quickly. 

The pair were sitting comfortably in the living room. Bart in the sofa chair with a desk attachment, eyes glued to the laptop. Kon was draped over the sofa as he channel surfed. Both were in comfortable sweats and loose t-shirts in front of the heater. 

“But there’s nothing to do” Kon whined again, Bart had lost count of the times he complained. 

“Shush pleeease, I’m working here” Bart replied lazily “Go on a silent adventure or something. Hang with some mimes or monks, I don’t know” 

“Uh, no. Wait, you work?” Kon asked as he looked up at the only company in the house at the time. Bart sighed again. 

“Geeeez! Game development, I told you twice in the past month” Bart replied “It’s how I pay for everything. Plus I get to work at home and sometimes not wear pants but I have to stare at a screen for hours” 

“Then why aren’t you now? Lose em” Kon teased, pulling on the sweatpants legs. He got a glimpse of Bart’s blue briefs before Bart quickly pulled them up and tied the drawstring

“No! Only when I’m home alone” he said as sternly as possible, trying to go back to work. It was a big game to make assets for, but he gets to play them eventually for free. He blinked his eyes a few times, while Kon sighed deeply. 

“Party pooper, you used to be fun” he whined, going back to his own channel surfing, but Bart wouldn’t stand for the slander. 

“I am fun! Just this hiding you stuff and work stuff, and investigating why the heck you’re even here stuff. Makes anyone go loopy” he replied defensively, before sighing and slumping back down. He was too tired for this. “Sorry, we could play a video game later?” 

“Already been through your collection and nothing works for me. Can I go outside again for McDonalds or something?” Kon asked, not for the first time since the museum. 

“No, cause I’ll have to watch and I’ve got work” Bart answered bluntly “I promise, I will spend the rest of the day with you after!” 

“Ok, but why do you still have me here, by the way?” Kon asked, leaning over the arm of the sofa again “Like, CADMUS or whoever hasn’t come banging on the door yet, so what’s the big freaking deal?” 

“Cause I don’t want Superman and the JLA getting super nosy on me…” Bart replied nervously, and talking it out loud still didn’t make sense to himself and Kon knew it. 

“Or is it cause you like me now and if they found out, they might detain me” said Kon, leaning in close “Why not just cut to the chase? I’ve seen you checking me out, you’re the least subtle person I’ve met” Bart’s eyes went wide and his face flushed instantly. There was no good way out of this to him. 

“Out of the handful you have met? Mailman, pizza delivery dudes and that random museum chick don’t count” Bart retorted back, but Kon just smiled. A smile that looked like he already knew what was gonna happen “What?” 

“You didn’t deny it” said Kon with a snicker 

“What? Of course I deny it! Not me!” Bart whined, cringing and blushing simultaneously. Wasn’t doing himself any favours, and randomly pressing keys didn’t distract him enough. 

“I could list all the examples, starting with our first meeting” Kon replied “You totally couldn’t keep your eyes off me, Imp, I’m not that dumb. I saw how jelly you were that day, it was so cute” Bart froze in his seat and turned. 

“What you call me?” he asked, eyebrow raised. He hasn’t been called that in forever, and it was mainly a Kon nickname on a regular basis. At least it was back in Young Justice. The good times. 

“Cute? or Imp? Wasn’t that a nickname I gave you” Kon replied, eyebrows raised too as if it was obvious “As in Impulse, or the super cute speedster that I liked cause he was funny, creative and so freaking full of life” Bart bit his lip and vibrated out of nerves “Said speedster who later grew up to be a major stud? That Bart Allen?” Bart felt a strong hand on his thigh and only just realised Kon’s face was getting closer to his. 

“Wait, wait. What about Tim?” Bart stammered with the pressure “Or Cassie? If you remember that about me, you’ll remember them” Kon just shrugged. 

“They’re cool. Maybe the Conner you knew thinks the world of Robin. But as you said, I’m not Conner. Maybe someday I’ll think the same for you” Bat felt warm in his cheeks, his heart beating fast. He didn’t know what to do, or if Kon was asking for it. He had to think quickly, or not at all. Kon shifted back slightly, but Bart on pure instinct, quickly grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Kon was more surprised, but happily hummed into the kiss. He ran his hand through Bart’s thick hair and massaged his scalp, while Bart rubbed his own hand on Kon broad shoulders. Both were completely lost in the moment, and for a second it felt like it’d never end. Bart pulled away first, breathing heavily with a wide grin on his face. Kon looked at him with the same amount of satisfaction. 

“About time, feeling like I was waiting forever for you to do something about it” he asked the speedster with a smirk “Worth it?” 

“Hmmm, I don’t know. I gotta make sure” the flushed speedster replied, his tone now noticeably cheeky. He put the portable desk to the side table and immediately zoomed to sit on Kon’s thighs, continuing to give a much messier and open kiss. He rubbed his nervously vibrating hands all over Kon’s chest sneaking one underneath to feel the hard abs. Kon had one hand in Bart’s hair, playing with the messy locks while one snaked down to grope his butt “Hey! That tickled!” Bart cried at a jolt, and Kon snickered. 

“Sorry, been looking at it this whole time I’ve been here. Just wanted to feel how bubbly it is” he replied devilishly. 

“Don’t let me stop you” Bart whispered and went back to kissing, while Kon now cupped both cheeks. Was the best feeling both of them had felt, but they barely went through a minute before the doorbell rang. Both immediately stopping and jolted up. The house went quiet. 

“Someone’s at the door” said Kon letting go instantly and sitting up.

“Maybe your superhero name should be Captain Obvious” Bart replied sarcastically before getting off him “Stay there, be quiet. I’m not done with you. I’ll be there in a sec!!” He made himself at least half presentable before zipping to the door. When he opened it, he looked up to see a familiar face. By familiar, it was the same one he was just making out with. “C-Conner? Hey! W-What are you doing here?” his best friend smiled wide back warmly as he usually does. He was dressed in his black Superboy shirt under a red plaid shirt, blue jeans and his not so subtle Superman suit underneath (around the neckline). 

“Hey man, just wanted to drop your portable harddrive off for ya” he said, handing Bart the small case “Tim had all the games modified so no more crashes” 

“Oh right, thanks bro, you’re a real lifesaver!” said Bart happily “Uh, I’m guessing Superman duties today?” 

“Yep, but gotta drop off hubbie’s Starbucks first, busy news day after that Parasite attack” Conner replied “Really hit the docks, and me pretty badly. But I’m gonna help Tim with his Toyman investigation, hopefully it’s a breeze” 

“Cool, cool. I’m just having, uh, lazy day at the moment to be honest” said Bart, which was an understatement “I might go out later. Save a cat from a tree or something” 

“Always a classic” Conner snickered, but stopped with a look of concern “Is everything alright? Your heart is beating like, a billion miles an hour” 

“Oh! Yeah, just still recovering from a super scary video, that’s all” Bart said, trying to play it off. Hopefully Conner didn’t pick up the other one a few metres away. 

“Ohhhh, those suck so bad. But better now than 3am” Conner replied with a chuckle “Um, do you wanna hang out at some point this week? I’m pretty free- aside from Friday, Cassie wanted me and Tim on a double date with her and Cissie” Bart of course never got invited to those. That’s the 5th wheel life. 

“Yeah, I could make time, thanks!” said Bart “Just with work and all” 

“Yeah, and Tim mentioned you’re seeing someone?” Conner asked, and that did not help Bart’s heartbeat “Anyone I know? You can tell me anything-” 

“Uh, yeah, yeah seeing someone but not ready to disclose the identity of the lucky guy, so yeah” Bart replied as quickly as he could. 

“Oh, just wondering cause I know he’s there with you that’s all” said Conner with a shy chuckle. Dang it “So, might be up for a triple date in the near future?” 

“Sounds like fun, when we’re not saving the world and all, hehe” Bart chuckled awkwardly to himself. Normally he’d be happy to see Conner, but now he can’t get him to leave sooner to go back to his clone boy. 

“No stress- oop, bank robbery in Metropolis” Conner said as he stopped to listent to the distance,before running out to the open front yard “I’ll catch ya later!” Conner waved before blasted off into the sky. He’s well into the Superman routine now. Bart closed the door finally and breathed a sigh of relief. Kon emerged from the living room. 

“So that was the original?” he asked and snorted “What a dweeb”

“He’s really cool actually, just farm life and Robin’s been rubbing off on him since they got together” Bart replied shrugging 

“Not the only thing Robin’s rubbing off” Kon snickered, which did make Bart snort. 

“Hehehe, good one” he chuckled lightly “He’s my best friend, but him at 14 and at 30 are mostly totally different people” 

“Isn’t anyone?” Kon asked, shrugging “I mean, you don’t have any yellow and red on your costume now, and you’ve grown a tad from what I remember” 

“No. But you just remind me of him, how he used to be” he replied “The hair and clothes and attitude just remind me” 

“That a good thing?” Kon asked, concerned

“Yeah, brings back good memories” Bart replied, reminiscing of Young Justice days, and the random adventures they went on. 

“Happy to help them come back” said Kon, stepping forward to pull Bart in a hug. Bart melted into it, the first time they’ve hugged like that, it felt strangely natural to him “Still any thoughts on my hero name?” 

“No, sorry Kon. But it’ll be soon I promise” Bart replied “I want you to be your own person, like you said” 

“Like you said” Kon corrected, making both of them smile. 

“You got his warm vibes too, I see” said Bart with a smile “I can see why Tim loves all that mushy-mushy stuff” Kon snorted and leaned down to kiss him, which Bart happily complied. 

“Mmhm, and I bet Tim also loves what we were doing before” Kon replied, snaking a hand under Bart’s butt cheeks for both a squeeze, and to pick him up. Bart wrapped his legs around Kon’s waist and happily let him carry him up to the bedroom to ignore the rest of the day. 

They didn’t go the whole way, just stripped and made out on Bart’s bed. Bart was tempted to look under the clone’s boxers to see the massive log that he was lying on, but held back. After 20 or so minutes, Kon felt sleepy and drifted off. Bart laid there next to him in just his briefs looking at the ceiling, thinking. He felt great, he felt electrified. He was smiling to himself the whole time. It may have been early stages, but he couldn’t help but feel giddy about the snoozing man beside him. He didn’t care if he was a clone of a clone. It’s his clone boy.

Now more than ever, he wanted to preserve it. He wanted to keep feeling like this. But he knew he couldn’t shut up indoors. He had to go to Conner. And if they take Kon away, he’s gonna fight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the second part too! This is where the smut comes

“You found what?” Tim asked, confused. 

“I…. found a clone of Conner- don’t freak out! I know what it sounds like!” Bart replied quickly, stammering on words. He had it all planned out. He’d go to Tim and Conner’s farm, to confess that he may or may not have followed some CADMUS trucks, that may or may not have carried a clone of Conner. And the clone of Conner was at his house, hopefully keeping it in one piece. Now he was hoping he was gonna leave in one piece after looking at Tim and Conner’s utterly shocked faces. 

“Then what else is it supposed to sound like? You kept a clone from that breakout, like almost 2 months ago and you didn’t tell us?” Conner asked, with even more concern. It was his DNA afterall. 

“Cause I knew you’d freak out! And get all “Superman” on me!” Bart replied raising his hands in front of him “Look, he’s still adjusting to everything, he said he only remembers waking up, some fogginess about stuff that happened prior, but he felt like he knew me when he woke. Absolutely no sign of being like Match or Bizarro or anything!” 

“But why? Why would Lex or whoever keep a clone in Central City of all places?” Tim asked himself, but Bart exaggerated a shrug. 

“Beats me, I just saw some Cadmus trucks going into the shady building, followed it, and there he was” he replied “Lucky I was there at right place, right time. They might’ve actually done something with him after” 

“But, how is he? Like, how… similar is he?” Conner asked, finally caving to curiosity. Bart screwed his face up trying to think, the adrenaline making him weird and jittery. He didn’t think he’d be like this with his friends. 

“Eh, longer hair, in like a fade. Probably an inch shorter, sharper jaw which is saying something. Is a lot more grunge, prefers boxers and really into leather jackets- speaking of, do you have spares of that one you wore?” Bart asked 

“No, I only have one and it’s mine” said Conner bluntly “Any spares would be too small, and regardless they’re for my daughter, she earned them” 

“But Kon’s your brother now though… I think” Bart replied, but was met with a deadpan stares “Ok, fine, I’ll buy one and stich a symbol on. Anyway, kinda different speech pattern, more noticeably pervy, not that you aren’t big guy. Oh yeah, and his name is Kon” 

“Wow. So like, old Kon?” Tim asked once Bart finished his spiel. 

“Cringe Kon more like it” Conner replied in a mumble, Tim snorted but Bart looked offended for him. 

“Hey, I loved that look! Better than T-shirt and jeans now” he cried “He’s really cool and it just feels like the same old feelings I had then in Young Justice, but different” Bart started blushing, but luckily Conner and Tim were more concerned with the less obvious. 

“We still have to make sure he’s not a sleeper agent or something” Tim said, with Conner nodding. Both grimacing about old memories, understandable to Bart why they needed to know. 

“I guess, how long would that take? How quick can you get it done?” Bart asked impatiently 

“I guess a week, or a day at least” Conner replied with a shrug “But I guess we can see if Zatanna or Doctor Fate is free” he noticed Bart’s apparent heavy breathing “Why the stress? He’s not me you know” 

“That’s the point…” said Bart, blushing again “He means a lot more to me now…” Conner must’ve heard his heart cause he snorted and did his familiar smirk 

“You like him don’t you?” he said with a smile, with Tim looking at him confused “I can tell” 

“Not just like, Conner. We…. just sorta, connected, when I was hiding him” Bart confessed slowly, a rare thing for him “You know it’s been rough finding someone to help raise Trixie with me. And I remember only really connecting with you guys. So to have one like Conner, just land in my lap was like a dream come true” 

“So that’s what you were talking about?” Tim asked, eyebrows going up and behind his curtained black hair “You have a thing for Conner?”

“Don’t get your tighty whities in a twist, Timmy, he’s yours. I HAD a thing for him, just now I felt more into this Conne- Kon” Bart snickered “He’s so different it doesn’t bother me, and when you see him it shouldn’t bother you either” Tim relaxed a little and nodded. He whipped out his phone and started typing quickly. 

“So, what are you two?” Conner asked curiously, his frown now more relaxed, while Tim tried to after he was done. 

“We’re exclusive, boyfriend and boyfriend, and all that. In that 2 months it was like, the best. Thing. Ever!” Bart replied happily, sighing “Man it feels so good to get that off my chest. Like, not to be T.M.I., but he’s amazing everyyywhere, and his you-know-what-Tim.... wowza. We haven’t done it yet, but I don’t know how you can walk-” 

“Ok, no further please, that’s still my dick you’re talking about” Conner shushed “As, uh, sexy as that sounds, we still need to investigate the sleeper agent thing. Even I thought I was fine way back then, and look what happened” more grimacing all around, especially from Conner who felt up his short black hair awkwardly “I know now that we can’t get to him without your permission, so…?” Both heroes looked at Bart for an answer, they knew now that to take it by force would be a disaster. Bart was visibly thinking, even as an adult he vibrates slightly when deep in thought. He sighed. 

“Fine. But I want him back” Bart said finally, as sternly as possible. 

“If he’s all good, he’s all yours” Conner replied “If not, I’m really sorry bud, but you’d deserve better” Bart grumbled at those words he’s heard too often, which Conner noticed “Or at the very least, we’ll try our hardest to set him right” 

“I know he won’t be like that, trust me guys” said Bart positively “...Thanks” 

“No prob bud, anything to see our best friend happy” Conner replied, walking over to give a hug, Tim smiling at them. Once they let go Conner gave him a nod “I’d like to meet him, if it’s cool?” 

“Sure, he’s curious too. Watching the news while under house arrest was the only exposure to you” said Bart with a chuckle “He’s impressed, but don’t be surprised if he makes fun of ya. When though?” 

“We can get to Central within the hour, so now” Conner replied casually and Bart’s eyes went wide on the spot. 

“Now?” he repeated

“Is that a problem?” Tim asked “Just cause I really don’t think it can wait, and we got date night. Super important to take this one bad guy down tonight” 

“Oh, yeah true. Just... try to act casual. You know, Conner and Tim, not Superman and Robin?” Bart replied “I really don’t know how he goes with new people, which was my bad” 

“Alright then-“ Conner Sighed "So I guess we’re taking a boomtube cause it’s the fastest that doesn’t require multiple trips” Conner nodded in agreement and switched on the portable Boom Tube generator. It activated, creating a large gold circle in the living room. 

“It’s so sweet these are just regular modes of transport” Tim said with a glow in his eyes from the whirling rings. 

“Nothing beats flying though” Conner replied and Tim nodded in agreement. 

“Or running” Bart added as they stepped in, his vision briefly a blur, mumbling to himself “Oh please be good, please be good” 

* * *

  
  


“This is weird, by far not the weirdest, but close” Tim stated bluntly. 

Him and Bart were standing and watching as Kon and Conner stared at each other in both confusion and curiosity. Bart was both right and a little wrong. They were so different in demeanor, clothes and aesthetic. But they had the same face, same build, almost the same voice, but Tim picked up Kon’s speech was slightly more raspy. He sounded like a surfer dude in comparison to Conner’s hint of southern, when Conner was the one with almost weekly trips to Hawaii. 

When they arrived from the backyard, Kon was asleep on the couch in just boxers and a T-shirt as some sitcom was playing on TV. He suddenly woke to the sight of his apparent original staring down at him. He shot up and they just continued to stare at each other for the past minute or so. 

“It’s like a mirror almost” Conner added, studying every angle with concern, unconsciously playing a game of copycat with facial expressions. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, farmie. We have the same face and hot bod, that’s it” Kon replied with a snort, which made Conner frown. 

“Guess that helps ease you impersonating me or something” he said, slightly smirking. 

“I don’t know, I can do a good impression so far” Kon replied, before puffing out his already large chest “Just gotta tawk in this ‘ere south’n accent and tawk about "good eatin'" and “wholesome livin'" and the “natural cornucopia of the earth's bounty"

“Pfft, real mature, I do not sound like that” said Conner with an eye roll “Don’t really need to about thinking you’re evil, when you’re more of a pain in the ass” 

“Bart says the same thing about me, hehe” Kon snickered, and Bart snuck in a giggle. 

“If you lived with us for 5 seconds, you’ll know his humour doesn’t deviate too much from that” Tim replied bluntly “You’ve still got a lot in common, Conner hasn’t changed that much, you know… which you probably don’t anyway”

“Yes he has!” Bart said, zipping to be beside Conner “Look, see? He’s a totally different person!” 

“Look, just cause I’m not like _that_ anymore… visibly at least, doesn’t mean I’m completely a goody-two shoes” Conner replied “I’m just more mature, mostly” Tim snorted and they smirked at each other “Ok, not that mature too” 

“Yeah, but not nearly on the same level of cool as me now” Kon replied, and Conner just bobbled his head in agree to disagree “You’re pretty alright though, Superman, I swear. You’re like my main inspiration, beyond the obvious” he motioned to his face and grinned. 

“Would’ve thought it’d be your boyfriend” said Conner in a monotone 

“Him too, but I have your DNA remember? Though, you could say Bart is gonna have it in him too, hehe” Kon snickered again, Conner massaged his temple while Bart blushed and vibrated. 

“What? What do you mean?” Tim asked in confusion. Some things still go over the detective’s oblivious head. 

“Ignore him, Tim” Conner replied, giving his husband an affectionate hair ruffle “So, you have my powers, I imagine?” 

“Basically, I tend not to use them here cause I… break things” Kon replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“I can replace sink handles, doorknobs and bedframes easy, babe” Bart said, rubbing his boyfriend’s arm as back up. Another thing that Conner sighed at. 

“I can sorta fly, just don’t know how to do that accelerate thing. If you could teach me that would be great!” Kon added with a bit more excitement in his voice. It was jarring, someone at Conner’s age now showing so much of himself when he was just a teen. 

“Sure, but after we disprove the sleeper agent theory” Conner replied with doubt, and the room went back to the serious. 

“Look, Superdork, if I am a sleeper agent then I wasn’t aware of it and whoever’s responsible is cruisin for a bruisin” Kon replied with a crack of his hard knuckles, before relaxing and putting arm around Bart’s shoulder “I’m really happy here, I have a family that’s actually pretty damn cool, and one in particular is super sexy. And I really hope to be a hero on my own, saving the world and all that shabang. I don’t want any part of any evil shit” 

“Ok, noted. But after tests, and then after some hero training from Superman” Tim said “I want to believe this, trust me, and no one knows your powers better than him”

“Fine, if that makes you feel any better about yourself” Kon replied with a shrug, but Bart was hoping he’d agree deep down. 

“You’ll just need to come with us to STAR Labs for an intensive search, or stay here for something quicker” said Conner “The quickest way is to get a highly advanced magic user to browse your mind for any sign of sound activation or anything hidden” 

“We don’t want to force you, just, you know, last time with Conner didn’t turn out so good” Tim added, rubbing his arm while Conner pulled him close for comfort “Bart can heal his broken arms at least”. 

“I’ll do it… the magic one. I need to know” said Kon with no hesitation, Bart looked at him like he was expecting some resistance “Baby, I have to do this. I promise I’ll be fine, ok. Chillax max?” After a few relaxing rubs, Bart sighed and nodded.

“Chillax maxed” Bart replied, breathing a snort. Kon tipped his finger underneath his chin to have Bart look up at him. 

“Good, I love you” he said softly 

“Love you too, babe” Bart replied happily, standing high up on his tippy toes to give Kon a kiss. Tim and Conner looked at each other and smiled, happy for their friend. Bart and Kon let go and remembered they weren’t alone.

“Yeah? What?” Kon asked defensively at the two staring faces.

“Nothing, just happy for Bart” Conner replied with a shrug and usual smile “And you Kon were acting more like me now” Kon’s face grimaced and felt his curls

“Oh god, the transformation has already begun” he groaned dramatically and cringed. 

“Hey, hey! Chillax max, remember? You’re wayyyy more sexier” Bart said trying to get him to stop, and Conner looked at him like he got kicked in the balls. Luckily Tim gave him a supportive back rub 

“Ignore him, Superstud, you’ll always be the hottest” he whispered to him, kissing his big bicep. 

“And I’m staying here too, to see him ok?” Bart continued “I wanna see what happens” 

“We expected as such and would be glad to. This is your house after all” Tim replied happily, and Bart facepalmed “I’ll call to see if Zatanna is available and she’ll come do a scan” Kon nodded and went back to embracing Bart “We’ll just go get changed, I prefer to meet in costume” Tim added as he lifted the black backpack he had on, nodding before he and Conner turned away from the pair. 

“More prepared than me, baby boy. But is that the only reason why you packed early?” Conner asked Tim quietly 

“Just in case plan 2 was initiated if we had... resistance” Tim added, awkwardly motioning in Kon and Bart’s general direction “I don’t think I’ll trust him at this time”. Conner nodded in agreement. As Tim and Conner went upstairs to change, Kon went back to embracing Bart, who on the inside, was just hoping for the best. 

* * *

_15 minutes later_

  
“Zachary?” Tim asked after a flash of white light emerged in the small foyer of the Allen house, and stepped in a handsome young man in a magician’s costume. Definitely not Zatanna that they were waiting for. 

“Heyy guys. Yeah so Zatanna had important JLD duties to take care of, but hey, at least you have me on standby” Zachary replied, brushing himself off “So you want a mind read?” 

“Yeah, Lex likely has tech that blocks telepaths, it exists at least, but magic is not in his resume... usually” said Conner as he led him into Bart’s home. Both him and Tim were dressed in their red and black Superman and Robin costumes, inverted colours from each other, while Bart was in his white Mercury suit. Only Kon changed to casual clothes, and not just underwear. 

“Very well, I’m not my sister but you only need to be half as powerful to pull this trick off” Zachary replied, setting himself down on one of the sofa chairs, magically moving the other one in front of him after some backwards gibberish “I assume it’s the one not in spandex who needs it?” 

“That’d be me” Kon answered slowly and stepped forward. 

“Not for too much longer” Bart whispered and snickered with Kon as he sat down. Zachary outstretched his arms and rubbed Kon’s temples “Just relax, you may get some asmr from this while I search your mind. I’m sorry if I bump into anything, but this one-time invasion of privacy will be forgotten by me as soon as we’re done, ok...” Zachary closed his eyes, and the heroes watched as his face react to different scenarios, Bart anxious at some that definitely should be between just him and Kon. Zachary's face remained calm for an extended amount of time, only white noise filling the room as they waited, before Bart nervously tapped his foot. Conner rubbed his shoulder supportively, giving him an affirmative nod. After a few minutes of anxious waiting, Zachary slowly lowered his hands from Kon’s temple, and both opened their eyes. 

“Well?” Bart asked softly, breaking the silence. He bit his tongue, more anxious than what he expected. Zachary just smiled. 

“I couldn’t find anything. I have dealt with mind control and word triggers before and I know what they look like. Usually something that’s not like the rest of it” he said with a nod, and Bart sighed in relief. 

“Told you so” Bart commented, and nudged Conner’s arm, who rolled his eyes. 

“All I found were memories, happy ones. Only curious thing was before he woke in the lab” Zachary continued “They were like fuzzy ones with you guys, but from way back then in Young Justice and Teen Titans. Seems he remembers some feelings from there but nothing concrete” 

“Memories that passed over somehow, interesting. Conner hasn’t said anything about that” said Tim, thinking it over

“Uh, in retrospect it makes sense. I mean, I felt like I got attached to Ma and Pa super quick. Just felt the warmth Clark had for them” Conner replied with a side smile. 

“Regardless, your friend here is as good as any human, or clone. Might wanna check up on Lex or CADMUS to see why he was in that tube to begin with. It’s mostly blank before that” said Zachary

“Already on it” Tim replied, giving him a thumbs up. Kon stood up slowly, still adjusting and smiled. 

“Thanks, Zatanna dude, it means the world to me” he said, with Bart joining him by his side. 

“Zachary Zatarra, remember that” Zachary corrected “And pleasure, always happy to help a new hero. Hope to see you with the Titans most likely” 

“We’ll have to see what Cassie thinks of all this” Bart replied “He was sad for a second when he found out she married Cissie and not him” 

“Not anymore, got an improvement” Kon added, leaning down to kiss Bart’s head, and a quick grope of his butt through the costume. Bart was too happy to care that they had company.

“Enjoy guys. Let me know, but as of now, I have other magical duties to take care of” said Zachary, before motioning for some space “ _tropelet_!” In a white flash, Zachary vanished from the room. The room went silent once more as everyone looked at Kon, curious and cautious. 

“Told you so” Bart said proudly again once the room dust cleared, and they were just left with the hope Zachary was thorough enough. 

“Ok Bart, you told us that already” Tim replied with another sigh. They weren’t gonna hear the end of it. 

“I think we should be telling you we told you so, since you had nothing to worry about” Conner added with a smirk.

“Are you sure that test worked? Like, not exactly top tier magic user. I don’t want to be some sort of psycho at a snap of a finger” Kon asked, still uncharacteristically anxious 

“Zachary is one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, nothing Lex could hide wouldn’t be found by him” Conner replied “You’re apparently just a simple clone, but this whole thing is still suspicious” 

“Hm, I’ll do some investigating, see if there’s anymore clones to deal with” said Tim, opening his Bat-phone to type stuff down “Not sure what we’ll find, hopefully good” 

“We’re not adopting anymore kids, baby. 3 is going to be enough” Conner replied with a snicker, and Tim snorted at that, shaking his head. 

“No not that, I mean. Why would Lex be transporting random clones to random cities?” Tim asked, trying to maintain the topic 

“That seems like a Robin thing, that’s too heavy right now for me” Bart replied, overdramatically yawning “Just let us know when you need some ass kicking, after we have some chill time” 

“Sure. Will… Kon be joining in?” Tim asked, and Kon just shrugged. 

“Once I think of a name first. Any ideas Superfarmie?” he asked Conner, who in turn shrugged himself. Same mannerism. 

“Well. I’ve been forced- uh, recommended into looking into names from other worlds” Conner replied while thinking it over “Mon-El mentioned he was once called Valor, when he was on the Legion” 

“Hmmm, sounds cool enough. I’ll look into it” said Kon, thinking it over “Only cause it sounds kinda cool, and I guess Superdude is a no?” 

“Definite no, the press would have a field day- not in a good way” Tim replied with a giggle “Trust me, I’m part of them. They’ll roast ya as a knockoff” 

“Fine, Valor it is. Unless Dork Wonder has any suggestions?” said Kon, and Tim frowned lightly. 

“No, I’m really not the best at new names, hence why I went back to where I belong” He replied, rubbing the R insignia on his torso affectionately and now smiling. 

“It’ll hopefully stick once people get used to it, they did with Mercury for me eventually, didn’t they?” Bart added, with Tim and Conner nodding. 

“I’ll find you a suit, and I think I can help with the jacket” said Conner, and Kon’s face lit up in a wide smile “Though warning, definitely gonna need something either easily replaceable or super durable, or just no jacket as a costume. Bit past casual clothes as costumes at this point” 

“I still want it, it’s badass” Kon replied happily “And need some shades too” 

“Ok, ok, I should have some to spare” said Conner with a snicker “Uh, you should customise the jacket so it’s not, you know, too similar. Our daughter adopted my old costume already, so not that either sorry...” Conner looked at him sympathetically, but Kon just shrugged. 

“Whatever, just gimme the jacket” he replied, not sounding half disappointed “I was thinking black and blue anyway. Reverse you” Conner nodded, agreeing. 

“Well as fun as it is to see you guys, we probably shouldn’t wait on Luthor” Tim spoke up, and everyone tilted their heads down on him “I don’t trust him if he’s moving clones around, and we gotta get to the bottom of it assp” 

“You heard the man, we better go then, figure out this mystery. Hopefully nothing serious, I can see myself somewhat enjoying your company” Conner replied and Kon snorted in response. 

“Let us know if you find anything more, ok Bart?” said Tim as he opened a boom tube again “I’ll try and get Oracle on this, see if anyone has found anything. Hopefully not another Kon and started dating them too”

“Sure thing Timmers! I think two is enough” Bart replied “And remember, I wanna thank whoever put Kon in that tube personally” he slammed his fist into his palm enthusiastically. 

“After me though, it’s still my DNA” said Conner as the Wayne-Kents stepped into position “Take care you two. Looking forward to seeing more of you around” 

“You too bro” Kon replied happily, sharing a nod with his original before the Wayne-Kents left for Metropolis. The tube closed and the pair sighed. 

“Well, case closed Valor” said Bart happily, snuggling into Kon’s pec while standing “Soooo can’t wait for you to join me at the Titans. Finally get back at Tim for making out all the time” 

“Same baby, same” Kon replied with a chuckle “Any plans tonight?” He tilted Bart’s chin up to show his eyebrows bouncing up and down with a snicker. 

“Well, I do now…” Bart replied with a giggle, sliding a hand to rub Kon’s thigh “I wanna do it, ya know? Sex. I wanna do it right now” Kon looked at him with a surprised smile. 

“Fuck, baby, you sure? You really sure?” He asked “Cause honestly I would love nothing more” Bart just giggled and nodded. Kon ran his hand through Bart’s thick head of hair to pull him into a deep kiss. It was slow, but it felt just right. Kon grunted happily, opening his eyes briefly to admire his boyfriends face but was stopped when he saw the news report. 

“Woah, what?” said Bart, and quickly unmuted.

_“-the scene, Iris”_

_“Thanks, this is Iris West, reporting from the scene. Weather Wizard has attacked city hall, holding several hostages and surrounding the building in thick fog and lightning clouds. We’re calling upon any speedster to come to the scene, please”_

Kon barely blinked and Bart had his cowl and goggles on, messy brown hair out the top. To Kon, he still looked incredibly heroic and incredibly sexy, just also incredibly busy. Kon zoomed in front of him to give a good luck kiss. 

“I’ll be back before you know it” said Bart reassuringly after, sharing a warm smile “Can’t wait for you to join me out there” 

“Count on it cutie, and can’t wait for you to join me later...” Kon replied, catching a sneaky grab of his butt again. 

“Looking forward” said Bart with a smirk, before zooming upstairs briefly, and down out the door to save the day. His boyfriend watching the blue blur on the TV with nothing but love. 

* * *

“Duuuuuudes, I’m hooooooome!” Bart called as he closed the back door to his home, looking into the living room. He saw his daughter on the couch watching tv, the lights not on but the TV filling it with blinking lights. 

“Someone’s laaaate” said Trixie teasingly, never too old to put on a sing-songy teasing voice. She was dressed casually in sweats and a hoodie, hair still going everywhere. 

“Sorry sweetie, just got held up. Even more hero business than expected” Bart sighed, taking off his goggles and his cowl, letting his face breath “Get my text?” 

“Yep, got some McDonalds, thank you. Don’t think da- Kon’s ready to cook anything” Trixie replied, still looking at the TV “Leftovers in the microwave, Kon left you some nuggets” 

“Thanks. Lucky us for our metabolism, right?” said Bart, leaning over the couch to give her a kiss on the head “Where’s Kon?” 

“Shower, or bed he said” Trixie answered, humming happily “News got boring cause they weren’t reporting about you after 8” Bart chuckled and grinned, happy Kon cared that much. 

“Ooft, he wasn’t gonna join you with… is that Generator Rex? Oh sweet!” Bart grinned and raced around the couch, sitting enthusiastically “Haven’t seen this in ages, it’s one of my favourites” 

“On second thought, it is getting late” Trixie said and turned the TV off. Bart sighed disappointed, but it did remind him of other plans from earlier. That made him giddy in excitement. 

“Fiiiine, off to bed. School night” Bart said, patting her on the shoulder to move. Trixie sighed in turn and got up. 

“See ya then, night” She replied and zipped up the stairs to her room. Bart smiled to himself as he took off his boots and gloves, slowly walked up the stairs with a spring in his step. As soon as he entered the bedroom, he whistled at the sight of Kon on the bed. 

“Hey baby, back so soon?” Kon said sarcastically as he laid on the bed, scrolling through his phone. He had to make do with a second-hand one for now till Bart has cash to spare. 

“Yeah, suuuper dead night” Bart replied with equal sarcasm, followed by a giggle “So many low stakes, it’s like Gotham tonight. Plus Wally does most of it and he’s doing League stuff” Bart sighed as he admired the buff clone only in his boxers, who looked up at him perving with an equally pervy look “What? Liking the view?” 

“Mmhm, could say the same. I’m just happy you’re here that’s all” Bart replied with a smile. 

“You sure look like it” Kon motioned down to the constricting crotch of the suit and Bart breathed out a snort. He turned around and reached back to unzip his tight white costume, but the zipper ran down his spine by itself. He looked at Kon and shared a cheeky smirk, and Kon bounced his eyebrows. Bart shimmed the top half of the suit down his arms to show off his toned, slim body. He was smiling wide at the impromptu strip show he put on, giggling while wiggling his butt in his tights as he shimmied them down his strong legs. Kon got a good look at his boyfriends bubbly butt getting hugged by his blue briefs, and couldn’t help but lick his lips. 

Stepping out of his tights and just in his underwear, Bart crawled onto the bed and sat down on Kon’s stomach. Kon had already disregarded the phone by that time. He licked his lips again as Bart leaned down to capture his mouth in an open kiss, tongue slowly moving to touch each other. Bart felt his boyfriend snake his big hands down to grope his butt through his briefs, kneading them in his palms. Bart moaned and grinded his butt onto Kon’s large crotch. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel the clone’s enormous erection snaking down and past the leg of his boxers. He didn’t know how Tim could take it. Assuming they were the same. 

He couldn’t believe they were gonna do it, he vibrated in excitement. Kon slid a finger under Bart’s briefs and rubbed over his hole. Bart gasped into the kiss again at the contact. The front of his small underwear were already straining from his boner. Kon took notice and smiled. He pushed Bart back on his back, who gasped on the sudden movements before pulling his briefs up and over his feet, throwing them to the side. 

He smiled at the sight of seeing Bart’s naked body for the first time, hungrily taking in the sight as he rubbed him over with strong hands. Bart’s boner was already at its limit. Kon then rolled him over onto his stomach and pulled Bart hips up closer to his face. 

“Beautiful” Kon muttered, as he was now facing Bart’s tight pink hole. He licked his lips while Bart adjusted and saw Kon’s 12” erection out the leg of his boxers. 

“Holy fucking shit, how big is that thing?” Bart gasped. The bulge from before didn’t lie, it was massive. Must be the Kryptonian side of the family, cause it was out of this world. He actually drooled, immediately went and mouthed the side of it. He knew he could never take it all in his mouth, but he’s gonna make sure Kon enjoyed it. Judging by the moans he did. Kon nipped at Bart’s cheek, rubbing and spreading the bubbly mounds like dough. Bart was excited, and wiggled to tempt his boyfriend to go even further. Kon snickered, and leaned in for a long lick up his hole. Bart gasped and moaned, trying to keep himself quiet. Trixie did NOT need to know what they were doing. 

Bart leaned forward as Kon made out with his ass, a finger to pick up Kon’s dick. His fingers not even meeting the way around the incredible girth. He wasn’t so bad himself in that department, but compared to this, Kon was a whole other level. Kon sat his hips up and his boxers flew off his legs, leaving them both bare. Bart leaned over as far as he could to suckle on the uncut head, humming happily at the taste. Kon seemed to be making similar noises from his end. His tongue jabbed into Bart in a screw-like motion, strong hands ensuring his bubbly cheeks were spread wide as he licked. Bart murmured and gasped at the head of Kon cock, bobbing up and down shallowly to keep his mouth preoccupied. He’ll never reach the root, but as much as he can should help silence his moans. 

Breathing heavily through his nose, Bart slid his lips down the enormous shaft, barely making it a quarter of the way down before his gag reflex kicked in. He started to bob his head up and down, making slurping noises as his spit trickled down to the bedsheets below. Kon hummed in approval between his assault on Bart’s tight hole. 

“Hmmm, that feels so good baby... love how your mouth feels on me...” Kon moaned in between licks “Only downside is... I can’t see your cute face go red when you do….” Bart moaned around his man happily, rutting his hips as a response. The warm tongue made his body vibrate in excitement “But I love this view of your ass... so delicious…” 

“Ahh, Kon… mmm” Bart tried to speak but too much in his mouth, and the mouth on his ass made it impossible anyway. Kon seemed to really enjoy rimming, and it wasn’t even the main event yet. 

“Could do this all night long... it’s just too good” Kon moaned out again “Don’t know how I’m gonna handle being on the team when I get to see this… beautiful sight in your sexy costume” 

“How’d you think I’d feel… with yours?” Bart replied, pulling further up the thick head to talk back again. 

“Shh, don’t talk with your mouth full, baby…” said Kon, guiding Bart’s head back down his shaft with TTK “Oh yeah…. I’m sure we’ll find breaks in between...” the imagination that ran through Bart’s mind. If Tim and Conner could feel eachother up under the table, so can they. Kon felt reluctant to pull away from his favourite place, but gave one last kiss “I think we’re ready to begin” 

“Finally!” Bart cheered and pulled off Kon’s cock in a quick slurpy motion. Kon chuckled at his eager boyfriend. They were both eager, it was a night of celebration. No more hiding. Kon grabbed the lube from the bedside table and when he looked back at Bart, he was already on his elbows and knees, wiggling his slightly vibrating butt in the air “Lube me up quick, babe! I need it now!” 

“How unlike you to be impatient” Kon snickered at the enthusiasm, before grabbing a handful of the bubbly cheek roughly. Bart moaned and continued to start vibrating slightly again. Kon let go to lube up his fingers before immediately sliding them in “Just cause you have healing, doesn’t mean I’m not gonna make sure you’re comfortable” Bart rolled his eyes and let him proceed with the cold fingering and scissoring. He wondered how bored Tim would feel during this part every time. He just relaxed and let his boyfriend do the work. 

“Just from now on, go by this part quickly” Bart sighed, and Kon just snorted as he twisted his fingers. 

“Who told you you were in control? This is for your own protection” he whispered with a devilish smile. Bart just sighed a moan as all the fingers pulled out, and he heard the squirt of the bottle. It was coming “I’m gonna go in now” Bart nodded and fought the tension of the massive member entering his body. He gripped the sheets and grunted as Kon kept pushing and pushing in. It felt neverending, he felt like he could cum by the first quarter of the way down. precum was already pouring out. Kon’s strong hands were on Bart’s hips as he guided the rest of himself into his boyfriend’s tight ass. Bart cringed until he felt Kon’s heavy sack nestle on his butt. Both men steadied their breath. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Kon asked with a hair ruffle. Bart just nodded weakly. 

“Ohh, uh, good!” Bart choked out “Ah- so… fucking big”

“Mmm, you’re so tight, love how you take all of me” Kon replied happily, leaning down to plant a peck on Bart’s cheek “Feels like I’m home” 

“Y-You’re gonna make me c-cum… with all that romantic shit” Bart stuttered out with a smile. Kon just scoffed. 

“Romance later, but now...” he said, gripping Bart’s hips to pull a fraction out, before plunging back in. Bart grunted like his breath got taken out. He barely got it back before Kon did it again, and again. Their hands were already sweaty, and Bart had to put his mouth to his arm to muffle himself. Kon kept moving at a relatively easy pace. But Bart wanted more. 

“Babe… harder please... I can take it, give it all” he moaned, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. Kon nodded, and Bart suddenly felt himself get flipped over onto his back, cock still firmly inside him. Bart got a look at the view and grinned. Kon’s muscular and ripped body leaning over him, his devilish smirk and hungry eyes looking at him. His strong hands reattaching themselves to Bart’s hips. Bart’s cock was hard as it could ever be, leaking precum from the slit. Suddenly, Bart’s arms were raised above his head on the mattress and bound there by TTK. He withered in the invisible bounds and looked at Kon with a wide grin. With one hand at a time, Kon moved each of Bart’s strong legs over his broad shoulders and leaned over, elevating Bart’s hips. They looked at eachother, both panting already, Kon leaning down for a kiss. Bart sighed, before giving Kon a nod with his own smirk. It sucked he was unable to touch him, but that turned him on more.

Kon tightened his grip on his hips and swiftly started a rougher pace, in and out of Bart in rapid succession. The bed creaked and moved in time, as was their moans. Bart kept trying to make a joke but he was so out of breath and the feeling of Kon’s dick deep inside him made it impossible for it to be audible. He started vibrating and Kon moaned almost too loudly 

“Fuck-I’m close- ahh, god fuck, feels so good” He grunted, speech stuttering “F-Fucking love how you take all of me- fuck, ahh” His head was bent low, forehead resting against Bart’s as the thrusts became more and more desperate. 

“I’m cumming- ahhhhhh! mmpph” Bart’s cum shot out and splattered all over both their stomachs. Not a second later, Kon threw in one last deep thrust, before squirting his load into Bart’s insides. Both moaned heavily, letting the moment wash over them. Kon sighed, leaned down again to give Bart a kiss, before reluctantly pulling his softening cock out. He was still big even then, and Bart whined at the loss of the full feeling. Kon collapsed next to him on his back, and waited to catch their breaths “Wowww” was all Bart could say. 

“Yeah… wowww” Kon agreed “Way better… than the kissing.... Stay there baby” As Kon sat up to get a washcloth, Bart stopped him and ushered him to lay back down again. 

“No, wait. Let me” Kon complied, and Bart leaned over his stomach, and faced Kon’s leaking dick again. He had probably cummed gallons by the amount covering it. Bart got in close and licked a long stripe up the shaft, collecting every last little bit of cum. 

“Fuck, that’s hot” Kon moaned sitting up on his elbows to watch his boyfriend work, up and down the thick and long circumference. 

“Mmhmm-m-m-m-m” Bart hummed a giggle with a cheeky grin as he made his way around “Just wanna taste your cummies every day” 

“I’ll make sure of it” Kon replied with a smirk, massaging Bart’s abused leaking hole as Bart mouthed the sides to get it all “Do you feel sore?” 

“A little, but give it a few minutes” Bart replied, finishing by going down to lick at the heavy balls down below. They’d definitely need to change the sheets. After Bart was done, he sat up on his knees and licked his lips. Kon couldn’t believe how sexy he looked. Freckled boyish face red and sweaty, his messy brown hair was going in all different directions, his slim and toned body with the cum droplets trickling down to the softened cut cock. He sat up and pulled Bart closer to him, face level with Bart’s chest. Returning the favour, he licked the cum off Bart’s chest, shifting his legs as he went down to clean it all up. “Mmmm, you’re so good to me. How’d I deserve you?” Bart moaned softly

“Should be asking you that. When you found me in that tube, started the best moments of my life, even if it’s been a few weeks of it” Kon replied in between licks of Bart’s balls. 

“Some of the best of mine, thank you- ah” said Bart as Kon finished with a lick up the soft shaft, before sitting back up. Bart a little more extended to meet his eye-level. He put his tired arms over Kon’s broad shoulders and kissed softly “Ah, wow. I love you, you know?” 

“I know, I love you too” Kon replied, kissing back. His strong arms traced over his toned muscles softly, like a feather. Slowly going down to gently grope Bart’s bubbly butt. Bart hummed happily and shifted forward. Kon felt something hard on his stomach, and smirked “My, what do we have here?” 

“Hehe, told you so. See why Tim loves that romantic stuff so much…” said Bart with a smirk and bounced his eyebrows “What’d ya say big man, round 2?” 

“Oh yeah, I’ll show you some romance, hehe...” Kon replied with a grin, kissing Bart fiercely and holding him tight. He laid him back down onto the sheets to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

  
“Guys, I have an announcement!” 

Bart stood up at the meeting table at Titans Tower. Usually the Titans were a lot more casual in contrast to the Justice League’s almost daily debriefings (Conner says they’re incredibly boring, not the de _brief_ ing he would’ve wanted, he joked), but every Sunday was a meeting. The Titans and Teen Titans operated the same space, but the Titans were all adults who could make it on weekdays. Meets usually were about tower defences, complain about school or work, and new members. The team all looked at Bart, some expecting a joke. 

“Uh, well should the leader do it?” he said, sitting back down and motioning to Cassie. Cassie, known as Mars, sighed and stood up for Bart instead. The team still felt a tiny bit intimidated and drawn even more to attention by the red costume with good metal plates, flowing red cape behind her tall frame. Short but messy blonde hair on top of a strong face, one she only wore as leader. 

“Alright then. We have a new member joining us right now” She began, pausing briefly to think it over “He’s… gonna take some getting used to” The team looked in confusion at her: 

“Are we reforming villains again?” Tai Pham asked, in the middle of a sketch “Cause that didn’t pan out for Ravager”

“Not this time. What Mars means is he’s a clone” Robin replied calmly, more used to it than anyone second to Bart. 

“Come through,Valor” Mars called, and Kon stepped into the room. His tall buff frame was covered in a skin-tight black and blue suit. The torso blue with long red sleeves, fingerless gloves on the end and a large, pure blueHouse of El insignia on the chest. Blue tights that followed down to a pair of black boots. On top of his wavy. messy black hair was a pair of shades, and over his shoulder was a leather jacket. Bart smiled when he saw him,Tim and Cassie snorted at the flashbacks, and the team were strangely intrigued on various levels “Everyone, please welcome Valor. He’ll be our Super” 

“Sup guys!” Valor greeted with a wave, flashing a smile that people swore twinkled. He practically strutted towards the table. 

“Um, Robin? What did you do?” Captain Marvel Jr. asked with concern “You tried cloning again?”

“Nothing! Ask Mercury, he’s the one who found him” Robin replied, pointing to Bart who now had all eyes on him again. 

“Oh geez, I just found him in a Lexcorp lab 3 months ago, we ran some magic tests and he’s clean” the team looked at eachother, Zachary nodded in confirmation, as did Mars and they calmed. Mercury noticed Speedy and Nebula Man not so subtly checking Kon out, particularly in lower regions and rushed to his side “And he’s taken, sorry ladies hehe” the frowned in disappointment and Mars coughed to continue. 

“So, what’s happening? Who’s ass are we kicking today?” Valor asked as he sat down next to Mercury. The pair smiled at each other. Mars coughed into her fist and the pair snapped out of their trance. 

“Ok, so. To answer your question, there’s been a sighting of the old geezer, Gizmo, in Vegas. We’re going there soon to investigate” Mars replied casually, with the screen on the table lighting up on Gizmo’s profile, looking exceptionally ghastly, as well as Vegas shots from above. 

“Sweeet, love Vegas” said Valor happily, while the other team couldn’t stop looking at him and not the screen. 

“You haven’t even been there though, hopefully” said Robin, looking at Mercury with concern. H just shrugged. 

“No, but I watch TV. Seems like a funky place” Valor replied, shrugging. 

“No sightseeing” Mars said bluntly “We’re going to be there to hopefully try and sneak around to find Gizmo’s hideout, and expect a fight…” Mercury sat listening, but felt a strong hand creep it’s way onto his thigh. He tried not to jolt and remained calm. Valor sat there comfortably, acting as if he wasn’t pulling on the tight spandex lightly. His hand crept further up the thigh, before a finger played with Bart’s bulge. Bart bit his lip and smirked to show Kon he was enjoying it “I’ll explain more on the way. Are we clear on that? Valor?” Valor snapped out of his trance and blinked. 

“Oh, yes ma'am!” he reaffirmed, remembering half of what she said. 

“It’s Mars, I’m your age… biologically and hopefully mentally slash behaviorally” Mars replied, smiling but in a cringing way. Not used to this behavior again. 

“Sure, count on it!” said Valor, saluting her mockingly. 

“Alright, Titans go!” Mars finished, and the team sat up to leave for the hangar, with Kon stopping Bart as they got up. Kon looked at Bart with bouncing eyebrows, always accompanied by his signature smirk. 

“Later, mission first ya horndog” said Bart with a giggle, playfully pushing and pulling “Love your costume by the way” 

“Thanks. But I didn’t even last a full day without getting horny” Kon replied softly with an awkward chuckle “Sorry” 

“Hey, it’s cool babe” Bart said, cupping his cheek “I liked it” He stood up on his tippy toes to land a peck on Kon’s cheek, which made the clone smile “I totally saw Tim and Conner do it one too many times when he was here” 

“Runs in the blood then. Just so excited, I have a chance to prove myself, not to mention to be with you, fully” He said, mingling their fingers together, eyes full of warmth “I love you” 

“Love you too” Bart replied with the same exact level, leaning up to kiss him properly. They held it for as long as possible, but heard coughing and turned to see Robin motioning to get them out the door. Bart rolled his eyes “Come on superbabe, let’s go save the day” 

“Right after you, sexy speedster” said Kon, giving one last kiss and butt squeeze before the pair of Titans zoomed out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the Conner Tim is married to is of course the original, so thus more 00's TT inspired. While Kon for Bart is more 90's YJ inspired.


End file.
